More Than Friends
by Z.Romance
Summary: After being rebuffed one too many times by Haruhi, Tamaki joins Kyoya in an activity they've been doing together almost since the moment they met, proving to each other that they never have to be alone. Yaoi. Lemon. KyoyaxTamaki.


**Welcome! This is my first fic under this account, as well as my first yaoi fic, but I've been a member of this site for almost a year and have been publishing most of that time, so I won't be asking for too much mercy. **

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own ****Ouran High School Host Club****. Warnings: yaoi, lemon, KyoyaxTamaki. This is also written from the English-dubbed anime.**

Kyoya made his way around Music Room 3, turning off lamps and straightening various disturbed ornamentation as he went. Coming to the curtains, he watched, for a few moments, as the snow outside gracefully dance down to come to rest on the icy, covered ground. Then, he drew the curtains shut, ensuring that whatever light was left in the late winter afternoon sky was blotted from the room.

With only one light still left on, Kyoya looked around the room once more, double-checking.

_That seems to be everything. Except…_

Kyoya grabbed his and another coat from a nearby chair and draped them over his arm before walking to the far corner of the room.

"Are you still moping over there?" he called into the semi-darkness.

He got some disgruntled, weepy mutters in response.

"Staying there won't change anything. They're already home and can't see you desponding in the corner." Kyoya shifted his stance, hoping tonight wouldn't be one of _those_ nights, where he spent the entire time cajoling and wheedling and got reprimanded for not being home in a timely manner. Not that he had to worry about that tonight.

"How could she? How could _they_? They had no right to escort her home!"

Kyoya sighed. "She did accept their offer," he pointed out.

"Exactly! _How could she?_" Tamaki lurched out of his corner of gloom on all fours, eyes begging Kyoya to understand.

He didn't, really, but that didn't mean he couldn't pretend that he did.

"You need to stop letting the twins get under your skin and just wait for things with Haruhi to come about naturally," Kyoya advised, not really having much of an interest in the whole thing other than how it involved his friend.

"But, I've been asking Haruhi if I could walk her home all week, and she's been saying 'no' that whole time. Then, the _one_ day I don't ask, the twins get the jump on me, and she accepts! How could she deny me time and time again, and then just give in when those two bastards come along?" Tamaki whined in uber-drama mode.

"Maybe because there is only one of you and two of them?" Kyoya suggested.

Tamaki gave him an appalled look.

Kyoya sighed again. Tamaki could be rather immature at times. "What I mean is that with two people escorting her, the one-on-one focus is dimmed, so things can rarely get too intense or deep, while if she was alone with you walking her home, there would be nothing to distract either of you from the other," Kyoya laid out, hoping that would appease Tamaki. After all, Kyoya had plans for later that he couldn't put off in favor of coddling Tamaki's fragile love for Haruhi, nor the insecurities inspired by two certain Host Club members within the president of the club.

"But, that's the whole point," Tamaki muttered to himself. "And, the twins are practically one person, anyway! I don't see how this quite applies to them!"

"You don't _need_ to see it. Just trust me on this." Kyoya held out the second coat that he'd grabbed. "To make it up to you in place of Haruhi, _I'll_ escort _you_ home."

Tamaki hung his head, almost looking as if he were about ready to retreat into the corner of gloom and his self-inflicted depression. But, soon he lifted his head, one of his trademark, charming smiles suddenly on his face, brightening the room in a way all the lights had previously failed to do.

He took his coat out of Kyoya's hand. "Thank you, Kyoya." He accepted the offer of Kyoya's hand in helping him rise. "But, no thanks. I think I know my own way home." His grin turned slightly self-deprecating.

"Well, actually…" Kyoya caught Tamaki's attention as they each shrugged on their coats. "I wasn't talking about your home. I was thinking of mine, instead." Kyoya looked at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye.

Tamaki's eyes widened. It had been a while since Kyoya had offered such an invitation. "But, your family—"

"—are all either gone to a medical conference or in the midst of a prolonged Christmas shopping outing." Kyoya looked Tamaki full-on, face to face, eye to eye. "You and I would be the only ones there," Kyoya stated in whispering tones, sending shivers running up and down Tamaki's back.

"…Alright." Exuberance suddenly lit in Tamaki's heliotrope-shaded eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

"It's been awhile since we've done this," Tamaki stated, sitting on Kyoya's bed, fiddling with a book he'd found on Kyoya's nightstand.

"You're right; it has been a long time. You've been so obsessed with Haruhi recently that there haven't been many opportunities for us to." Kyoya looked back over his shoulder at the blonde on his bed. "Are you nervous?" he asked teasingly.

Tamaki blushed but smiled, looking Kyoya straight in the eye. "No. But, I'm curious as to whether this would be considered cheating on Haruhi."

"I don't think so. You two aren't actually together yet. And, in any case, I've been with you longer than she has, in much more intimate ways." Kyoya stripped off his shirt, leaving him only in the sweatpants he'd put on after a brief shower he'd taken as Tamaki had finished up some homework left undone.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside his friend. His very best friend. His lover.

Tamaki suddenly looked over at Kyoya, a sort of alarm in his eyes. "You aren't jealous of Haruhi, are you, Kyoya?"

When they'd begun their "trysts," as they referred to them, Tamaki and Kyoya had laid down certain rules to be followed during the duration of the affair, not to say those rules weren't bent from time to time.

For one, this was not to be considered some sort of secret affair akin to that of Romeo and Juliet. It was private, and most certainly something they wanted to keep from their families. But, they wouldn't go out of their way _too_ much in order to make sure word of it didn't get out. They were discreet, but they weren't secretive or shady.

Another rule was that neither of them was to be considered gay by the other because of this. They only slept with one another, and even when it had first begun, it had mostly been out of curiosity and for the sake of experimentation. Admittedly, a large heaping of loneliness and need for closeness and intimacy with another person had added to the origin of the trysts, but both saw themselves in the future as being family men with wives and children. They were close, but they doubted they would ever feel the same closeness with any other men in the same settings.

They'd also come to the decision that, should one or the other of them find a girlfriend or someone they would like to be their girlfriend, the other would stay out of it. He would neither help nor hinder the other in getting the girl, though they would remain friends throughout. Kyoya had disregarded this rule sometimes, when he thought that maybe Tamaki could use a hand in getting Haruhi, but, other than those few incidences, he did choose to following accordance with the parameters they had set.

Sometimes their list of rules made it sound like Tamaki and Kyoya had some sort of vulgar "booty call" relationship happening in the shadows, even to their own ears. But, then they would think about it, and time and time again, they each came to the conclusion that, yes, they had an arrangement that did, in effect, satisfy their baser, more lustful needs, but that arrangement was not merely a product of teenage hormones to either of them. Tamaki genuinely cared for Kyoya, and Kyoya the same for Tamaki. They didn't see themselves as ever becoming an official, out-in-the-open couple, though occasionally the thought of how easy and safe that would be entered their minds. They did, however, always see themselves as being friends, and, as long as there was no reason they shouldn't or couldn't, they would, for the time being, be friends with benefits.

"No, Tamaki, I'm not jealous of Haruhi," Kyoya finally said. He leaned over, toward Tamaki, forcing the other to fall back onto the bed to give room for Kyoya to crawl on top of him. Kyoya felt his glasses began to slide off his nose and took them off, setting them nimbly on the nightstand, on top of the book Tamaki had returned to its resting spot. "I do admit to being irritated and somewhat aggravated by the fact that you seem so infatuated with her while she seems not to return the sentiments, thereby disallowing _me_ from certain physical pleasures." Kyoya drifted his fingertips up beneath the hem of Tamaki's shirt, illustrating his point as he slowly but surely pushed the piece of clothing up and out of his way. "But, really, other than that, I don't mind her meddling a bit."

"Hmm." Tamaki's eyes drifted away from Kyoya, into space, a slight frown building between his eyebrows. But, it and the worry it hinted at weren't allowed the time to get settled in.

Kyoya's lips suddenly descended upon Tamaki's own soft mouth, stealing a breathtaking kiss from his friend.

"I want to be on top tonight," Tamaki declared, breathing deeply, quickly, once Kyoya pulled away.

Kyoya just laughed.

"I've had to wait for you since that girl joined the club. I don't think _you're_ going to be getting the chance to make many demands for quite some time because of that. It's truly been a hassle, you know."

"You could have taken care of yourself. That hairy palms thing is a lie, you know?" Tamaki informed him petulantly.

Kyoya just laughed again before bending down to nuzzle the other boy's neck, a hand holding Tamaki's neck in place, causing Tamaki to catch his breath.

"And, you know that from experience, Tamaki?" Kyoya breathed, grinning against the flesh of Tamaki's neck.

"Don't start talking dirty, Kyoya," Tamaki just barely breathed. "It's cliché."

"You started it," Kyoya accused before returning to his ministrations.

Tamaki suddenly gasped when Kyoya bit down on his earlobe. "It's still cliché," he gasped.

"Well, then, you'll just have to blame yourself for beginning it," Kyoya mumbled around the bit of earlobe between his teeth. "Now, shut up, Tamaki."

"Okay," the blonde whimpered as Kyoya continued nibbling.

Kyoya thought a moment as he continued his biting and gentle gnawing.

"You know what? Never mind that last part, Tamaki. Frankly, the more noise you make the better. Anyway, that was a bit too seme of me."

"So, does that mean—?"

"No. Like I said, you're going to be the uke for a _long_ time," Kyoya drew out, smiling down at his lover.

Tamaki glared up at him. "And, how long is that going to be?"

"Let's see… how long has Haruhi been a member of our little Host Club?"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "That long?"

"I think it's fair," Kyoya answered.

Slowly, he brought the hand that had been cupping the other side of Tamaki's neck down, gliding over the other's chest, coming to rest just above his waistband.

Tamaki sucked in a breath of air. "You're cruel, Kyoya."

"And, you like it, Tamaki."

"You're talking dirty again," he accused, panting.

"And, this time I can actually be blamed for starting it."

Kyoya's lips descended again, more passionately this time, more prolonged, causing Tamaki's breath to become caught in his throat and his hands to grasp at Kyoya's lean shoulders.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki gasped as the other broke the kiss to continue ridding Tamaki of his shirt.

Kyoya hummed low in his chest in response. Throwing Tamaki's shirt across the room, Kyoya bent his head and placed a kiss on Tamaki's collarbone.

Drifting down gradually, Kyoya planted kisses in a line from Tamaki's collarbone to just over his nipple. Teasingly, Kyoya flicked out his tongue and tagged the nipple, making Tamaki beneath him jump at the feel of it.

"Not fair, Kyoya."

Kyoya did it again. Tamaki didn't jump as much this time, but the sensation obviously thrilled him, thereby thrilling Kyoya.

Kyoya played the game several more times, before moving over to the second, lonely nipple. Rather than teasingly jab at this one, he forcefully laved it, bringing it in contact with almost his entire tongue as he powerfully licked at it. Tamaki thrashed underneath him for a moment, before constraining his movements, knowing they wouldn't help him escape the feel of Kyoya's mouth, not that he really wanted to flee. When Kyoya blew on it, Tamaki shouted out at the feel, unable to keep himself from jacking upright as much as he could, but not getting anywhere with Kyoya's weight pinning him down.

"Don't do that, Kyoya," Tamaki commanded weakly, eyes squeezed shut and face turned against the pillows.

"Are you telling me you don't like it?" Without seeing it, Tamaki knew the raven-haired bastard was smiling.

"Mm."

"Didn't think so," Kyoya smirkingly commented, returning to Tamaki's aching, erect nipples, which weren't the only things aching and erect by now.

For a considerable amount of time, Kyoya merely made his way around Tamaki's body, slowing getting himself reacquainted with it, undressing Tamaki further until he was only in his underwear.

"Why are you taking so long?" Tamaki finally complained, ready _now_ for them to continue on to the next step.

Kyoya looked up from where he'd been pressing kisses upon Tamaki right above the waistband of the blonde's boxers, just below his navel.

"If I remember correctly, you always liked the attention you got from foreplay," Kyoya told him, mumbling against his belly.

"Yeah, but it's been so _long_. I want you now, Kyoya." Kyoya couldn't tell if by 'it' having been so long referenced how long they'd been without each other, or how long Kyoya was taking to play with Tamaki's body. But, as Kyoya felt himself become even more hardened at the statement that had come after Tamaki's complaint, he decided it didn't matter very much.

"Fine. We'll speed things up a bit." Moving back up Tamaki's body, Kyoya reached between the mattress and the bed frame, pulling out a bottle of lubricant hidden there.

Tamaki snorted in annoyance, meaning what he said about wanting Kyoya now, as in _right this instant_.

"Oh, please, Tamaki. Even you aren't dumb enough to really want to go dry after several months of not being touched," Kyoya said, slickening up his fingers as he talked, another smirk flourishing on his features.

Tamaki just pouted, knowing Kyoya was right, not looking him in the eye.

Setting the bottle of lube aside for the moment, Kyoya used one hand to slip Tamaki's boxers of his long, skinny legs. When they were off, he used his other hand to slowly push a single finger into Tamaki's tightness.

Tamaki gasped, having forgotten what it felt like to be entered, but quickly regaining his memories.

Kyoya's finger was completely engulfed in Tamaki, giving him tempting, dirty thoughts about another of his appendages soon being buried there. He wanted, just as much as Tamaki, for things to progress quickly, but he could tell merely from the pressure surrounding this one finger that it was going to be rough and most likely uncomfortable for Tamaki if they didn't take their time making sure that he was ready for Kyoya, not that it wasn't going to be at least a little of both those things no matter how well and how long he was prepared.

Kyoya began gliding his finger unhurriedly in and out of Tamaki, eventually pressing carefully against the surrounding walls of Tamaki's anus, expanding him to get ready for a second finger.

Suddenly, Tamaki let out a small, giddy bit of laughter.

"This isn't exactly the time to be laughing, Tamaki," Kyoya reprimanded, his gray eyes frowning.

"It's not exactly the time for you to be offended yet by my laughter either, Kyoya. If I laugh _later_, then feel free to be angry with me," Tamaki said, poking at Kyoya's thigh, close to the bulge that wasn't quite hidden by Kyoya's dark, baggy sweatpants, showing that there would _not_, in fact, be any reason for laughter. "I was just thinking about the first time we decided to do this two years ago." Kyoya pressed the second finger in, hoping that Tamaki would be distracted enough not to notice the intrusion, but Tamaki still winced and tensed at the feel before relaxing again and returning to his recollection of their first time they were "together."

"I mean, were generally knew what we needed: the lube, the condoms—" Tamaki gasped and moaned a bit as Kyoya, testing, curled his fingers slightly within him, then carefully moving them into a scissoring motion. "—and, each other, of course," Tamaki finished, panting, eyes fluttering.

"Speaking of condoms, reach above your head and grab one for me," Kyoya ordered, indicating the space from where he'd retrieved the lubricant, voice low and rough from watching Tamaki fall bit by bit into wantonness.

Blindly grasping in the space between mattress and headboard for the boxful, Tamaki continued, "But, even when we had everything, and every_one_," Tamaki gave Kyoya a suggestive, mischievous look, finding the box as he did so, "it wasn't as if we knew what to _do_." He opened the box and passed one of the flat, square parcels to Kyoya, who took it and set it by the lube.

"We figured it out," Kyoya responded, daring to add the third and final finger he'd force into Tamaki. Tamaki's back arched and he trembled, his hands tightening into fists as he got used to the broadening feel.

"Yeah," Tamaki was finally able to get out, ignoring the uncomfortably overwhelming feel Kyoya's currently still fingers were giving him. "It took us a while, though. And, it didn't exactly turn out well for the person on the bottom, right? I mean, what can you expect from a couple of fairly inexperienced teenage boys?"

"You don't remember who was on bottom then?" Kyoya asked, wiggling his fingers, working on building back up to the range of movement the first two had been able to amass.

"Uh…no?" Tamaki admitted sheepishly.

Kyoya bent down and whispered into Tamaki's ear in lustfully dark tones, "I was." Pulling back, he tacked on, "But, you're right. It wasn't exactly the fondest of experiences."

Tamaki blushed, his cheeks already bright red. "Sorry."

"Amazingly enough, I've forgiven you," Kyoya said wryly, pressing his fingertips against Tamaki's P-spot, having made sure to memorize the place during the first few trysts when he'd accidentally stumbled across it.

Tamaki threw back his head and shouted, grinding against and squeezing around the fingers, wanting _more_ of the pleasure they were eliciting from his body.

Kyoya watched for a few moments, enraptured by the sight, almost never wanting it to stop…but, also wanting to become more of a part of it.

He withdrew his fingers, getting a protesting, breathless, "H-hey!" from Tamaki.

"Just give me a minute," Kyoya responded, briskly and harshly ridding himself of his sweatpants. He snatched up the condom, getting it out of its wrappings as fast as he could, but taking the time to make sure it was put on correctly for both his and Tamaki's sakes. He got himself positioned between Tamaki's knee-bent legs before grabbing the bottle of lube again.

"Are you ready for this, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, glossing his member in the clear, slick lubricant, not sure what he would do if Tamaki said 'no'.

"Yes, hurry up!" Tamaki ordered, _done_ with the waiting. Kyoya laughed lowly, both at Tamaki's insistence and his own foolishness in thinking Tamaki would have suddenly developed any sort of patience.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the corner of Tamaki's mouth, and, at the same time, guiding his cock gradually into Tamaki's entrance.

Tamaki whimpered, turning his face away from Kyoya's soft lips. When Kyoya was finally fully sheathed, Tamaki was on the verge of tears.

Kyoya hated this part of it, especially when it was Tamaki who had to experience the pain of being penetrated. But, he knew from experience that it would eventually ebb, and they would be able to continue to more pleasurable things once it did. And, god, Kyoya _really_ wanted to continue; he could barely contain his lust and need to move.

"_Ouch_. Maybe we have put this off for too long," Tamaki grumbled as his body was forced to adjust again to the invasion of Kyoya, trying to make light of it all.

"It's your own fault for getting a crush on that schoolgirl," Kyoya blamed, attention devoted to holding himself back from thrusting, not quite realizing what he was saying.

"What?" Tamaki questioned, hardly comprehending anything but the sharp soreness elicited from Kyoya being inside of him.

"Nothing," Kyoya huffed, _really_ having to restrain himself. It never really hit him how damn _good_ it felt to be enclosed within Tamaki's channel until he was once again.

Bringing up the hand still coated in lube, Kyoya began stroking Tamaki's upright dick, hoping to give him some physical enjoyment to cling onto as he accustomed to Kyoya's length inside of him.

"Uhn, Kyoya," Tamaki groaned, wrapping one hand around the bicep of the arm holding Kyoya up, and the other hand around Kyoya's wrist, helping him pump up and down… and up…and down… again… and again… and again.

Kyoya's hand came to a halt, despite Tamaki's urging. Instead, Kyoya pulled his hips back, causing Tamaki himself to still, waiting for the throbbing pain. But, it didn't come, not in the magnitude Tamaki had expected, simply a twinge.

"Good," Kyoya stated, reading Tamaki's expression.

Wary anyhow, Kyoya cautiously pushed back in the little he'd pulled out. When it didn't cause anything but for Tamaki's breathing to speed up, Kyoya smiled, a dangerous edge to the line.

"Thank god. I was about to say to hell with waiting," Kyoya muttered, trying to make it sound joking, not sure if it really was.

"Kyoya, you're all talk," Tamaki snapped, flushed and out of character, eager for the main event, as it were. "Just. _Thrust_."

After a wide-eyed moment, Kyoya obliged him.

Pulling almost completely back out, Kyoya did as Tamaki had commanded, and _thrust_ back in, not holding back.

Tamaki screamed, equal amounts of pleasure and pain being induced at the quick pace Kyoya now moved at. However, soon the pain faded, and all that was left was excruciatingly erotic delight.

"_Mm_, Kyoya," Tamaki moaned in pleasure, repeatedly, every time Kyoya made him feel any form of delicious sensation, which was every time he moved.

Kyoya only cut him off to cover his mouth with his own, siding his tongue past Tamaki's spread lips, entwining it with Tamaki's.

Tamaki entangled his fingers tightly in Kyoya's hair, refusing to let him go even for a breath of air.

Kyoya's plunges sped up even more, becoming wilder, Kyoya completely forgetting that this was Tamaki's first time in a while, not that Tamaki was complaining.

At one point, Kyoya's erratic drives led him to swipe across Tamaki's pleasure spot, making Tamaki cry out into Kyoya's mouth, who himself groaned as Tamaki's hands pulled him closer and his insides squeezed him as they momentarily contracted and spasmed, hinting at things to come.

Finally, Tamaki was the one to pull his mouth away. Kyoya buried his face in Tamaki's neck, latching his lips, and teeth, at the junction of neck and shoulder, working to make a mark that would last 'til next time.

"P-_please_, Kyoya! …Just… a little…_more_, _mnah!_" Tamaki wrapped his arms and legs around Kyoya, holding him tight, needing, wanting more contact with his lover.

"God, Tamaki, _don't_ _say_ _that_," Kyoya moaned, needing very little encouragement to go over the edge at this point. The hell if he was coming first.

But, he needn't have worried. Shifting slightly, Kyoya was suddenly pounding directly against Tamaki's P-spot, and Tamaki didn't last but a moment more.

Screaming Kyoya's name, Tamaki came, his seed ejecting form the tip of his cock, coating his and Kyoya's stomachs, and his canal clamping around Kyoya, who was still thrusting, bringing the raven-haired boy to his own end, milking him until there was nothing more for Kyoya to give...

* * *

They lay in the dark for a time afterwards, basking in their afterglows that slowly, but eventually did, fade away, giving the chance for a thought that had bugged Tamaki before to reemerge in his mind.

"Kyoya? Do you really not mind Haruhi's "meddling a bit"?" Tamaki asked in the darkness, wondering if his lover had already gone to sleep.

The belief was encouraged as time went by without his question being answered. But, finally, it was admitted that, "I may mind a bit more than I let on."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not quite sure why. We knew both knew this would happen. I suppose I just thought, or perhaps hoped, that I would be the first to start a relationship and leave you, just so that I wouldn't have to be the one left behind."

Tamaki slipped over to Kyoya, wrapping an arm around his slim shoulders. After a moment, Kyoya returned the embrace. "We're just as bad as the twins aren't we?" Kyoya joked faintly.

Tamaki sighed in a mildly irritated way. "You just _had_ to bring those two up again, didn't you?"

Kyoya chuckled and Tamaki smiled before becoming serious.

"Kyoya, you're right when you said that we both knew this was coming. And, truth be told, I wanted to be the first for the same reasons as you. But, coming from the person who is considered to be leaving first, I'm not going anywhere."

In the darkness, Kyoya tried to discern Tamaki's face, at the very least, his eyes.

"It's possible that… Haruhi might not even accept me… ever." Tamaki gulped at the lump the thought caused in his throat and felt Kyoya's arm tighten around him comfortingly in response. "We may be together in this way for longer than either of us ever anticipated. But, if by any reason we're not, we were friends first, and we will always be friends, no matter what may or may change in our futures. In that way, you are mine and I am yours, always."

Kyoya was glad it was dark at that moment, so that Tamaki wouldn't be able to see the tears of gratitude he'd elicited from the Host Club's "cool type."

But, Tamaki seemed to know anyway, moving closer and burying his face in Kyoya's chest, so that his friend was able to feel the wetness from Tamaki's own tears on his skin. He wrapped his arms even more tightly around Tamaki, just as Tamaki lifted a hand to wipe away the tears on Kyoya's cheeks away and to continue stroking Kyoya's face once they were gone a while later.

"You and I are friends, Kyoya, but we're also more than friends, and not just in the physical sense. We'll always be together because of that, and we'll never leave each other alone."

"Always. Never," Kyoya repeated, burying his face in Tamaki's golden hair.

And, forever entwined around one another, they fell asleep, both with the assurance that they would never be left behind by this person who was, at the same time, the best of friends, but also so much more.

**Thank you so much for reading! I never felt that Kyoya's and Tamaki's relationship, even just as friends, was shown or developed often enough in the anime, so I suppose I chose to do it myself with this fic. **

**And, please review. Admittedly, I wouldn't have published it if I thought it wasn't good, but please do let me know if anything is blatantly erroneous or poorly portrayed, or if there was anything you particularly liked. **


End file.
